Party of:
by BlackDandelion
Summary: Parties change everything: So in an attempt to win back Blair, the Captain had made Nate put on his best suit, brush his Oreo stained teeth and go to the Van Der Woodsen-Humpfrey engagement party.CxB ON HIATUS Essentially being rewritten
1. Nate

**Party of: Nate**

Disclaimer: Not mine, doubt that the plot is.

A/N: I love C/B. But this one's too mushy, and there two more chapters to come! Nate's an unrealistic bitch and Eleanor's weird but I couldn't help it. Sort of ignores Victor/Victrola and all other episodes after that…

2008-03-22: I realised that the seperation of the text didn't work, and it's a pain to read without; so I had to reupload it.

As Blair silently wonders why Nate is twenty, no _thirty, _minutes late to their engagement party, she catches Chuck's eye. He is not smirking at her, gloating over the failure she calls relationship, but instead his eyes look soft, caring.

Chuck and Blair have been best friends forever. Because the oh, so cliché line _"Opposites attract" _is a big fat lie. Opposites do not attract, opposites fight, opposites don't understand, opposites will never have a healthy relationship.

And while her friendship with Serena was going pretty good, it wasn't healthy. Serena didn't, _couldn't _understand what Chuck could. Serena never saw what Blair saw, never said what Blair said, never felt what Blair felt.  
Chuck did all those things and so much more.

While watching the time slowly pass, _forty minutes, _shooting polite smiles at all the guests as she told them that Nate was held up in traffic, when in fact she had no idea where Nate was since he had turned off his cell, she wondered if Nate was her opposite.

Nate was, Nate was. Blair stopped in her thoughts. How could she describe Nate? She wondered silently why she could describe everyone else, but not her own fiancé.

* * *

Chuck was disgusting, a womanizer with charm and good looks. Pretty simple to describe some would say. But Blair knew better.

He wasn't just the person he appeared to be, he was so much more. All the times Nate had let her down, and there had been _so many, _Chuck had been there. Carrying a Hepburn film and popcorn. And he held her while she cried, watched the film with her, without the annoying comments Nate used to make.

_"Why can't we watch Fast and Furious? Serena **loves **Fast and Furious!" _

_"Jesus Blair, why are we watching a film about a prostitute?." _

She never quite forgave him for the last comment, him effectively ruining "Breakfast at Tiffany's" for her. She hadn't watched the film in two years, not since she was 16.

She found that in a relationship one had to make sacrifices. Blair sacrificed her safe, true love to Audrey Hepburn's life. And Nate sacrificed…

What had Nate sacrificed? Ignoring her mother's scrutiny, she went onto the balcony and dug out a cigarette from her purse. Ignoring the watch on her arm, _fifty minutes, _she lit it and smoked hungrily.

"It'll be alright, Blair." It wasn't Serena that came to comfort her. Serena was busy doting over Dan, it was Chuck. Chuck, who was a castle. A medieval kings castle, only the best were let in, but those who were he treated with such care, gave them such comfort and let them live in luxury.

He pulled her into a hug, and she stood there silently, cigarette forgotten, as she let go of all the sorrow inside of her. His scent calmed her and unlike Nate, he didn't wince when she sobbed, harsh, breath stealing sobs which shook her whole body. He just stood there, holding her so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

Eleanor Waldorf had a few plans for her daughter. One, she would marry Nate Archibald. The Archibald boy was perfect, Mr and Mrs Archibald rich and socially superior to her and not to mention how perfect they looked together.  
Of course, she, as any other upper side lady, was smarter than she made herself look. She knew Nate had cheated on Blair, several times. She knew that Blair's little "illness" only appeared during the time when she and Nate were dating. She also knew the look on Nate's face as he looked at Blair was not one of love, but of practicality, compliance.

But that was what lasted longest, she thought as she looked at the clock, smiling warily at all the guests, practicality. A passionate relationship may mean the world, but it would not last.

_Harold. _Harold and Eleanor Waldorf were not in a practical relationship. She _loved _him. And he left her. And her mother had always warned her not to marry for love, because if she did, her heart would break, shatter, dissolve. And it did.

But she'd be damned if she left Blair's heart to the same.

* * *

Chuck held Blair as if they were meant to be. Puzzle pieces. Puzzle pieces which only fit with each other.  
To fit with Nate, Blair had to bend, and force herself to fit with his piece. With Chuck it was natural, meant to be.

* * *

Serena's hand was clasped around Dan's as they walked through the room, searching for Blair. Although they weren't the closest of friends, Dan still cared about Blair to the extinct that he was willing to walk through a room crowded with rich snobs, just to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

_"Maybe he's left her?" _Their old schoolmates were discussing Nate's whereabouts as they surveyed the room, looking for Blair's broken face.

_"Nah, he doesn't have the balls. She's a right bitch, that girl." _Dan and Serena ignored the comments and reached the door to the balcony.

"I need some air." Serena said with sigh. Dan nodded and they silently opened the balcony door, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

* * *

Blair turned her head, still in Chuck's embrace, when she heard the door open. Serena and Dan crept out onto the balcony, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Blair and Chuck.

It was a rather large balcony and there was about a meter between the couples, but even in the glum light from the moon, she could still se Blair in Chuck's arms. Chock taking over, she lost grip of the door and let it slam shut with a bang.

* * *

"Oh, fuck." Blair's voice broke the silence, as she silently surveyed the door. The balcony door in her apartment had a mind of it's own. If one shut it gently, taking great care of it, everything was fine. But if it was slammed shut, it tended to lock from the inside.

Blair had experienced many nights standing locked out on the balcony after a fight with Nate.

Doubting that the guests would hear them over the loud music and the curtained glass windows, they were locked out.

* * *

Laughter overcame the two girls and it took a few minutes for them to stop giggling. Chuck and Dan stared at them, confused as hell.

Finally understanding that they were locked out, Chuck gave a large groan, while Dan just chuckled.

"Oh, well" Blair said. "At least we have food." She pointed towards the table, which was covered in different appetizers. "There was no room in the fridge."

* * *

One hour later, they had together cleansed off five platters of appetizers and talked non-stop. _This is what life is supposed to be like, _Blair realised. Fun, carefree. Not constant worry nagging her about whether or not her fiancé would actually show up at _their _engagement party.

She felt full, content and pleased. She was lying sloppily over Chuck as the four of them looked up at the sky, counting stars. It was an intimate moment, she realised. The normal touching, that went on between her and Nate was so stiff, practised.

Dan and Serena were laying each others arms, Dan silently watching Blair and Chuck. _They'd make a great couple. _

The annoying party and disappointment was no longer picking at Blair. For now it was just her and the people she loved.

* * *

Nate Archibald had been at the office all day. Running Victor/Victrola with Chuck was not a walk in the park. After looking through the monthly profits he decided he needed to relax a bit before Blair's engagement party.

So naturally, he watched a show.

And after flirting with the hot waitress, _he was allowed to have a life after all, _he found himself in the private room engaging himself in some R-rated activity with her and her friend.

The guilt over cheating on Blair had subsided over the years, he had done it so many times. So now it just felt as if he had eaten too much, a strange stiffness over his stomach and a pounding _I shouldn't have eaten that last doughnut _feeling.

He arrived at the party, _2 hours 30 minutes, _and ignored the stares and whispers following his arrival. Eleanor was staring at him through her cocktail glass with a look of indifference. He approached her, sliding on his well practised boyish grin and ruffled his hair with shaking hand.

"Sorry I'm late." He breathed heavily, trying to sound stressed. "Trouble at the office." Eleanor just looked at him. He was getting nervous. _Time to pull out the big guns. _"Have you seen Blair? I want to apologize, I bought her something on the way here to make it up for her." Actually, the only thing he had to give Blair were a packet of condoms and an half-empty tick-tack; but buttering up to the mother-in-law was essential.

* * *

Eleanor was pissed. Sure, she thought that Nate would make a practical husband. He was good-looking, rich and had a constant gloria circling above his blond locks. But coming more than two hours late for his own engagement party, with mussed hair and traces of lipstick all over his face was not practical.

"I don't know where Blair is." She looked him in the eyes with the perfect mask in position. "If you had been here on time, you would know." She walked away, cocktail glass in hand, hips swaying and head high.

* * *

Isabel Coates was excited. Not only had Blair disappeared during her own party, but Nate had turned up late as hell, looking hot as ever, but with a slightly guilty look about him. _Oh the gossip. The gossip!_

Eleanor was bidding the guest good-bye, mumbling actively about their whereabouts and punctuality.

"Oh, you know. Kids these days, so much on their plate. Yes, they're doing just fine, Nate's just got a lot to do. Oh, Blair needed a rest; I'm sure you understand. She's a very active person. Well, Nate works hard for them both, Blair understands. Yes, yes their relationship is still going strong. Ah, the charity event! Of course Blair is still managing it, she's such an efficient woman. Yeees, just call if you have questions of ideas! Bye now!"

Nate was sitting next to her at the bar, consuming whiskeys in a worrying pace.

"Have you seen her?" His deep, deep voice sent tingles down her spine, but she ignored it, knowing that hitting on Nate could have severe consequences. She shook her head, eying the lipstick smear on his collar. _So not his colour. _

"She disappeared about an hour into the party…" She tried to smile, but Nate's presence was making her slightly uncomfortable, so she grimaced at him instead. He eyed her with disdain and turned back to his drink. _Hot, but what a handful he is. _

She sighed, and slid off the chair meeting Eleanor's commanding gaze.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, dear?" With a sickly sweet smile, Eleanor gestured at the clock in the almost empty room.

"Oh, yes! Of course. Such a lovely party, thank you so much!" She grasped Eleanor's elegant hand in her own clammy one, gave Nate an awkward pat on the shoulder and rushed through the door; hoping that she wouldn't embarrass herself further.

* * *

As Eleanor switched off the music, and eyrie silence settled over his extravagant living room. Trying to ignore her patronising glare, he wobbled to the balcony door, in desperate need of a cigarette. _Or better yet, a bong. _He opened it slightly taking in the fresh air and the sound of cars, drunks and angry taxi drivers. Then stopped dead.

* * *

Chuck wondered warily why Nate looked so pissed. Then he looked down at the girl in his arms and realised that he was screwed. Blair's head was still on his shoulder, but he knew she was awake. She had gone tense as soon as Nate came out on the balcony.

"What the hell!"  
Serena and Dan just looked between the three people, with no way to exit without passing the furious Nate.

"WHAT THE HELL! This is what you've been doing for the past hour? Whoring yourself to Chuck?" Blair's head snapped up and suddenly she was on her feet, a ball of fury.

"Excuse me? I have been doing nothing of the sort! Which is not what I can say for you!" She pointed hazardly at the matted lipstick marks, the shimmer on his lips, his mussed hair. "You cheat, you don't show up to OUR engagement party, but I'm the bad one?"

Nate looked as if he was about to hit her. His hand raised but Chuck jumped up before anything happened.

"Don't you dare." Chuck hissed. Nate was slightly taken aback. Wasn't Chuck supposed to be his friend?

"Blair, what do you think you're doing? You disappear from your own engagement party, you spend the night eating appetizers and lying on CHUCK? Jesus, Blair have some dignity. But, hey. I forgive you, I mean, relationships require sacrifices, right? Of course, we'll have to do some damage control, see what the guests thought, but it can be fixed. Okay?"

Nate realised drunkenly that that was not the right thing to say. Blair looked livid.

"You fucking bastard. You FORGIVE me? Well guess what? I do not forgive you! We're over, Nate. OVER!"

And with a whooping right hook, she knocked him out cold.

* * *

Eleanor tried to stop the four from leaving. She whined, patronised, bribed, begged and finally screamed her head off as Blair and Serena packed Blair's bags.

"Please Blair! Nate is perfect for you! You're a golden couple. Please, Blair. Don't bring disgrace over this family." To which Blair had turned around, with a menacing look in her eyes and asked;  
"What family?" To which Eleanor had answered by marching over to the bar and drinking whiskey out of the bottle.

* * *

They left. Chuck, Serena, Dan and Blair. They left the apartment high on life and each other. They walked down the road together, love painted strongly on their features and envious looks shot at them from all the by passers.

* * *

Nate woke up next morning with a headache, an unconscious Eleanor Waldorf on the floor and the Vanderbilt ring stuck into his packet of condoms. And he spent the rest of the day throwing up.


	2. Dan

Party of: Dan

**Party of: Dan**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Review and make me happy! The line "The can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, world series kind of love." is from the movie "It takes two."

* * *

When Dan proposed to Serena, he hadn't thought about the engagement party. He was thinking about their brick house, their white fence, their blond, but oh, so intellectual children. He had completely forgotten about the party.

Serena, however, hadn't. As rebellious as she might be, she was still a princess. And a princess wanted her white wedding, and a party to match.

So he let her and Lily plan and when the time was come, he pulled on a stiff white shirt, a navy blue Armani costume and had Serena help him with his tie. And then he stood next to his beautiful fiancé with a fake smile and a high alcohol level in his blood.

* * *

When Blair left Nate that fateful night three months ago, she was on top of the moon. Coming down from the ecstasy she realised that not only did she not have anywhere to live, she was also disowned from her family, and therefore broke. So she did the only thing possible; she moved in with Chuck.

"_Separate rooms, you may not shower with me and no one night stands while I'm around, is that clear?" He sent her his usual smirk. _

"_Clear, roomie!" _

And he had been good. Months had gone by and he hadn't brought anyone back to the apartment. Actually he spent most his evenings with Blair, either down at Victor/Victrola, at which Nate no longer worked, or in their apartment watching old classics and eating. Just eating. Blair had gained weight, but he didn't care, neither did she. He made her feel as if she was beautiful, no matter what she ate.

But they were friends, close friends, but just friends. Blair ignored the fluttering in her stomach, Chuck ignored his strong, strong urge to kiss her and Serena ignored how perfect the two looked together. They were just friends.

* * *

The Captain was worried about Nate. He had spent the last months lounging around his apartment, or staying in clubs at ungodly hours. He had a new girlfriend every week and spent most of his time with them disappearing into bathrooms and empty closets.

The Captain did not find that appropriate. Nate was an Archibald, and should therefore behave as such. Archibalds were gentlemen, they had strong relationships, they did not come to their mother's dinner party high on some sinful substance.

Of course, the Captain was well aware of Blair and Nate's split. But they always worked it out. They were meant to be. But the way Nate was behaving worried him; Blair had high standard and Nate's alcoholic player act would not cut it.

So in an attempt to win back Blair, the Captain had made Nate put on his best suit, brush his Oreo stained teeth and go to the Van Der Woodsen-Humpfrey engagement party. After all, they were still his friends, the Captain thought eagerly. _What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

Nate spotted them as he walked in. Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. The ass and the bitch. He was slightly turned on by the short red dress Blair was wearing, perfectly matched with a red ribbon in bedded in her dark hair. _Ribbon? Since when does she wear ribbons? _

They were laughing, he noticed with envy. She looked healthy; she didn't have that starved, uptight look about her. She looked more like, _Serena. _He could see Serena standing next to that odd boy, whispering something in his ear. Serena was wearing a strapless blue dress that went to her knees. Her blonde hair was done up in a plait and she wasn't wearing any makeup except for lipstick. Nate's heart beat franticly in his chest when he saw her. _Gorgeous. Gorgeous. Gorgeous. _And taken. Dan wrapped his arm around her waist and with a definite tug, pulled them into another room. Serena's giggles sliced through Nate's ears.

* * *

Blair could see Nate mope over Serena, and the sinking feeling in her stomach was back. _Never enough, never enough. _At least Serena wasn't interested. She glowed with love, Dan and she made the perfect couple. But still… _Never enough, never enough. He never loved me. _

"Blair, are you ok?" Chuck's concerned eyes grazed over to Nate and back, and he covered her hand with his giving it a small squeeze. "He was the one who was wrong, Blair. Not you. You're perfect."

* * *

Chuck's hand. On Blair's. Nate's hands balled into fists. _How dare he? Mine. Mine. Mine. _Knocking back another shot, he turned away from the couple, avoiding the Captain's angry gaze. _Take it easy, son. _

It was too loud in the room, too crowded. The giant chocolate fountain took up too much room; he was constantly bumping into those annoying bimbos from Constance. Slightly drunk, Nate opened a random door and entered.

* * *

Dan traced feather light figures on her palm as she babbled.

"Love, love, love you." Her face was shining in the moonlight entering through the gaps in the curtains, her blue eyes brighter than ever. She was humming some song, leaning on to him as they stood in front of the enormous window.

"Love is all you need, love, love, love." He laughed quietly and she grinned slightly at him. They didn't hear the door open, or Nate slid in quietly, his back turned to them. Nate shut the door silently, and froze when he saw the couple.

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done. There's nothing you can say that can't be sung." Serena's off key voice brought a nail through his heart as he watched her kiss Brooklyn Boy, still humming that blasted song. _Love is all you need. _

Dan laughed and Nate experienced a wave of nausea. _That should be me. That could be me. She wants me._

"You are all I need." Serena smiled and tightened her grip around Dan's waist.

"And don't you ever forget it." she said in a soft voice. They kissed and Nate whimpered.

* * *

Serena tried to concentrate wholly on the mind-blowing kiss she was enjoying, but a strange background noise kept pulling her out of escasty-land. She looked up and saw Nate standing across the large room, looking slightly drunk, _big shocker, _and also slightly out of it.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Dan's head whipped around and he stared at Nate with his general confusion and slight irritation.

* * *

"Ever been in love, Bass?" Blair's slightly drunken voice cut through the music.

"Love? Not in my vocabulary, Hepburn." Blair blushed slightly, but continued.

"Come on, Chuck. You must have loved someone." Chuck shrugged and smirked at her.

"How 'bout you? Ever _loved _someone?"

"No." Chuck's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No? What about Nate?"

"I'm talking about _love, _Bass. Nate was, I don't know what Nate was. Not love anyway."

"You're telling me you never _loved _Nate?"

Blair shook her head.

"Not that kind of love. The can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, world series kind of love. I want _that _love." Blair whined.

Chuck smiled at her.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

And he kissed her.

* * *

"Nate?"

He smiled at the blonde beauty. All his. Dan had left them alone, so that they could sort things out.

Walking towards her, he ignored her protests and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"And how do you suppose that you're going to support Serena? That writing job can't be bringing that much? Serena is used to a certain life style!" Celia's surgically deformed nose was _this _close to getting another makeover.

"Oh, Mother please. His last book sold millions. It's not like he's in any financial despair! And Serena's working too, you know. He doesn't have to support her, it's not the 40s anymore."

Celia sniffed and advanced on Lily instead.  
"Just making sure my granddaughter gets the best."

"And Dan is the best."

Dan flushed and excused himself from the company. _God, I hope Serena's done with Nate._

* * *

"What the hell, Nate?! I'm getting married. I'm happy. What do you think your doing?"

Nate sunk his head. _Stupid. _

"I dunno. It's just. You were mine once, you loved it." His hopeful eyes bore into her. She sighed softly, leaning against the window.

"Nate, that was three years ago. Three years. And I didn't love it. I didn't love it. I just…"

Nate smiled. "You did love it, Serena. Otherwise you wouldn't have run. You would have stopped and stayed."

"I ran because of Blair, Nate! Because of what _we _did to Blair. Not because I thought I would jump you every chance I got. I never loved it, Nate. You loved it. Because you didn't have to live with the guilt."

"Hey! There was loads of guilt. Tons. But my _love_ for you, can bear that." Serena flinched.

"Can?"

"Can. Will. Always. Come on, Serena. You know you love me."

* * *

Dan stopped outside the door. _You know you love me. _

_Does she? Does she? No. _

Pressing his ear against the door, he held his breath, sweating more than during the charity marathon he had run that summer.

"Nate. Natie." _Natie. God, not good. _"There was a time when I loved you. Or I thought I loved you. But it was you and Blair, not to be broken. And I didn't want you to break either, because it's Blair. I _love _Blair."

Nate's smile grew. He stood up, advancing towards Serena.

"It's not me and Blair. We can finally be together. Blair's not a problem. Blair won't care. I don't want Blair."

"And I don't want you." Serena's soft voice postponed Dan's panic attack. Precariously leaning against the door, balancing on the balls of his feet, he prayed silently.

"I never wanted you. I guess I sort of liked the illusion, but nothing else. I'm marrying Dan, Nate. I _love _Dan." _Hah!_

"No. Come on, Serena. He's not like us. Like you. He's from Brooklyn. You'll tire, you need someone with the same habits, someone who shops at Barneys not H&M, someone who doesn't tell you that your shoes cost as much as a house. You can't keep this rebel act up for long, Dan's just an accessory."

Dan could hear footsteps over his beating heart. _And they reunion in a passionate kiss. _

Smack!

"How dare you? Dan is the love of my life. If you_ loved _me, you would want me to be happy. Not destroy and insult everything, everything I love! You don't love me, you just want to own me."

And she stormed out, smack into Dan.

* * *

"Eavesdropping, Humprey?" Her amused smirk quickly overtook her angered features.

He grinned, wrapped his arm around her and together they walked back to the party.

* * *

Waking up in a lavender bed, was not how Chuck had planned his morning. Seeing a middle-aged man ogle Blair, who was lying on her stomach half naked beside him, was also not in the plan.

"Piss off, you pervert!" Blair stirred slightly at Chuck's raised voice and Chuck sent the man a death glare. Slamming the door behind him, the man left the room in a strut. Obviously upset at missing the ogling opportunity.

"Chuck..?" Blair tired voice reached his ears and he eyed her silently as she tried, and failed, to lift her head. "Jesus, Chuck. What happened?"

Chuck sat silent for a moment as Blair groaned and dug her head into the lavender pillow. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her he honestly didn't know; a blonde bombshell burst through the door, followed by a slouching brunette.

* * *

"CHUCK? BLAIR? What the hell?!"

Serena stared between the two, her blue eyes wide and her face flushed. Dan snickered loudly at the stuttering pair and slantered over to the bed, eying the jeans and various other clothes lying hazardly on the floor.

"I think it's pretty clear what happened here." Amusement flooded his features and his brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

Blair gasped. "No!" Chuck looked offended and Serena smiled.

"What do you mean 'No'? Half of New York would sell their liver to be in your place!"

Blair snorted.

"Hah! You mean half of New York would rather sell their liver then sleep with you."

"Please! Who was moaning my name _all _night?" Blair gasped, memories flooding through her mind, painting her pale cheeks crimson.

"Oh my god." Blair dove under the blanket and ignored the chuckles of Serena and Dan. "Oh my god." Chuck sighed.

"Please Blair, it can't be _that _awful." Serena noticed a slightly depressed look on Chuck's face. Grabbing Dan's arm, she muttered something about comforting the butler and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Blair? Honey?"

Blair just pulled the blanket tighter over her head, ignoring the need for air.

"Blair, we're going to have to look at each other sooner or later." _Ignore him and he will go away… Away…_

"Fine." His voice had gone from pleasurable to raging. He ripped the blanket of Blair in one brutal movement and eyed her, exasperated. "Now, we are going to talk about this."

Blair widened her eyes and put on an innocent tone.

"Talk about what?"

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"About us."

"There's an us?"

"No. I want there to be an us. You obviously don't." He sighed and got up. Grabbing his jeans; he crossed the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *


End file.
